citiesxxlfandomcom-20200213-history
News
Watch the 'Reveal Trailer' The Cities XL franchise returns with Cities XXL: a bigger, better city builder pushing the city limits to the edge of your imagination, as seen in the stunning world reveal trailer. Running on a vastly improved game engine, Cities XXL offers classic and extended city-building content, including over 1000+ buildings, 70+ maps including new landscapes and environments, and ecological features making CitiesXXL the ‘greenest’ Cities XL game yet. Discover in the first Cities XXL video the sprawling cityscapes and city-life in action, to get a sense of the scale and grandeur of the game: As you’ll see in the video, CitiesXXL lets you design and build a sprawling metropolis across many different landscapes and maps, with varying available resources – from oil to fertile farm land – to keep the denizens of your city content. Featuring four classes of citizens spanning four densities of housing, you’ll watch as your cosmopolitan paradise grows from a quiet suburban town to huge economic powerhouse. With varying road-sizes, including curved roads, bridges, and tunnels unlocked from the start, you'll be able to plan the entrance to your city and its layout before you start plotting its city-scape. As it grows, take advantage of a unique richly detailed street-level view, and meet the citizens as they drive to work, ski, play basketball, or even parachute of the top of towers in unprecedented detail for the genre. Cities XXL features low-level city management mechanics, such as local air and noise pollution levels illustrated with the new stream-lined UI, and beauty hot-spots suitable for holiday locations to supplement cash-flow. At citizen management level, you'll be able to track a person's route to work in order to best manage transport from sea, underground and over-ground rail, or air. Cut-down on traffic queues with the park and ride and busses, or even bike hire - reducing that carbon footprint! Now with Steam Workshop support and streamlined modding, it has never been easier and quicker to share and download user-created content for a Cities XL game. With Cities XXL, you’ll be able to use widely available free tools online to create your content and upload it to the Steam Workshop, for all players to download it right through Steam! To find out why Cities XXL helps you to build a bigger, better world, see the feature break-down below: - Over 70 huge maps across multiple terrains and landscapes, from the tropics to the mountains and all in between. - Region specific roads to match your country: French, English, German, etc. - Over 1000 buildings, many with civilian activity animations to enjoy at street level - Greener options for the environment conscious, such as the park and ride, bike hire, and ability to upgrade industrial buildings to reduce emissions - Unprecedented detail for the city builder genre, with multiple sky-boxes to choose from and a dynamic time-of-day - Steam Workshop support to easily create, share and download new content Share your creations with the Steam community! With Steam Workshop support (Learn more about content sharing), you’re free to create and share a plethora of new content for Cities XXL, from buildings and landscapes, to roads, highways, scenery, or anything else that sends your creative juices flowing. Modding has also been made easier and more accessible, thanks to added FBX format support: create new content such as new buildings with most 3D modeling softwares, including popular free modeling tools. The new tool included in Cities XXL lets you upload your newest creations directly to the Steam Workshop, for the players to see, download, and use! 'Life in the City' trailer 50% off for current Cities XL players, 20% off for new players, and new website opens In Cities XXL, you build, develop and manage cities with millions of inhabitants on over 65 huge maps powered by an improved engine; many of the 1000+, unique-looking buildings featuring animated city life, with citizens strolling through the streets. They will even dress representative of the neighborhood they’re in and the citizen class they’re part of, so be sure to take care of those noise and smog pollution levels, which are now managed on a local level in Cities XXL. To discover the potential for civilian life in your city, take a look at the new ‘Life in the City’ trailer! We are also pleased to announce that loyal Cities XL players are entitled to a 50% discount off their purchase of Cities XXL on Steam. All information about this special loyalty offer and how to benefit from it are detailed on the Steam page of the game. Finally, new players who wish to discover Cities XXL for the first time can benefit right now from a 20% discount as a pre-order offer. Cities XXL will be released very soon. Pre-order Cities XXL: exceptional offer! Pre-order Cities XXL now and save up to 50% on the biggest and most complete city builder! During this time, we are welcoming new players to the community with an exclusive 20% off on Steam. Players currently owning a boxed (2011, 2012 or Platinum) or a digital copy (all versions) of Cities XL will enjoy an exceptional loyalty discount granting them 50% off Cities XXL, and so, even after the official release of the game. Make sure Cities XL is available in your Steam library in order to see this offer displayed on the Cities XXL Steam page. For more information, please refer to the game’s Steam page. Pre-order now on Steam Do not miss these exceptional offers and dive into an XXL city builder fueled by the constant updates of its passionate community. Important note: Cities XXL is only available on Windows Vista, 7 and 8. The Launch Trailer The Cities XL franchise returns with Cities XXL, available today for download and next week in stores! Cities XXL is a bigger, more complete city-builder pushing the city limits to the edge of your imagination. Running on an improved game engine for enhanced performances, Cities XXL offers classic and extended city-building content, including over 1000 buildings and structures, over 65 maps including new landscapes and environments, and ecological features making Cities XXL the ‘greenest’ Cities XL game yet. With the game being made available today, it’s worth noting that owners of a previous version of Cities XL may still benefit from the special -50% offer we prepared for them – all details about this offer on the game’s Steam page. Discover now an ultimate peek at what you can expect in Cities XXL with its launch trailer! Already offering huge content, Cities XXL also integrates Steam Workshop – a hub containing additional content curated by players – with nearly 50 new buildings available for download for free at the game’s release. The Steam Workshop will be filled regularly by creative players: new buildings, new functionalities… supplying you with virtually unlimited content for Cities XXL! Category:Browse